


Stuck in an Elevator

by rebelmellark



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: AU Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, F/M, POV Katniss Everdeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmellark/pseuds/rebelmellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss Everdeen has had a long day, but it gets even worse when she gets trapped on an elevator with resident frat boy/jerk Peeta Mellark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in an Elevator

Standing at the foot of the stairs in my apartment building, I shake my head then walk over to the elevator. I am too tired to walk up twelve flights of stairs. I mean, yeah taking the stairs is good for you, but God at what cost? I hit the button and step into the elevator when it arrives.  
Just as the doors are closing, I hear someone shout, “Hold the door!” Quickly, I hit the button that opens the doors. When the stranger gets in, I wish I hadn’t held the door. It’s Peeta Mellark, the blonde-haired, blue-eyed frat boy that lives on my floor. He and his roommate, Finnick, party all the time. They and all their friends get drunk and play loud music. Sometimes I find people passed out drunk in the hall the next morning, and every now and then an occasional drunk makes their way to my apartment shouting unintelligible things. One time, one of Peeta’s drunk friends knocked on my door, and when I opened it he was naked from the waist down and he asked me if he should see a doctor about the rash on his crotch.  
Needless to say, Peeta and I hate each other. To me, he is an immature frat boy, and to him, I am the stick-in-the-mud that likes to ruin their fun.  
He nods in my direction, and with a smug smile he says, “Katniss.” I scowl at him. I think he chuckles a little, which infuriates me. He wouldn’t think it was so funny if he was the one who couldn’t sleep after a long day at work because a bunch of idiots won’t be quiet.  
We ride up to our floor in silence, but we don’t actually make it to our floor. After we pass the eighth floor, the elevator makes a lurching noise and comes to a halt. The sudden stop knocks us both off balance. I try hitting the buttons but nothing happens. My frantic button pushing is interrupted by Peeta.  
“That’s not going to do anything. Just calm down.” He takes a seat on the floor. “You might as well sit down. We’re probably going to be here awhile.” I sigh and sit down on the opposite side of the cramped space. I am in hell, I think. I am stuck in this fucking elevator with a douchebag frat boy. Someone kill me now.  
For the next thirty minutes, I sit in my corner of the elevator fuming with anger. Peeta sits calmly. I would rather gouge my eyes out with a butter knife than b--  
“So, what do you for a living?”he asks. Why the fuck does he care?  
“Bartending,” I say without looking at him.  
“I work part-time at my parent’s bakery when I’m not at school. Art major.” Sarcastically he adds, “Thanks for asking.” After a long pause he asks, “Are you in school?”  
“Yes,” I say, my voice devoid of emotion. From my peripheral vision, I see him run his hand through his hair.  
“Look,” Peeta snaps. “I hate this just as much as you do, but we will be stuck here for who knows how long, and I am just trying to make light of this situation. Trying to be nice.” That is when I reach my breaking point.  
I look at him for the first time since we got on this God forsaken elevator. I’m standing now. “Nice? You’re trying to be nice?” I’m shouting at this point. “You make living here a nightmare for me with your loud music and drunk friends and constant partying and now you want to be nice? Fuck you!” When I finish my rant, I look down at him. He is smiling, as if this is entertaining. “Do you think this funny?” I hiss.  
“No. No, I don’t think its funny,” he says. “You’re just really hot when you’re mad.”  
“You are disgusting,” I shoot back. I plunk back down onto the floor. There is probably steam visibly coming out of my ears. I lean back against the wall and close my eyes, hoping to take a nap. Maybe when I wake up, someone will be here to get us out of this hell hole. I guess the odds aren’t in my favor today because five minutes later, Peeta breaks the silence again.  
“I’m sorry,” he says. I open my eyes but don’t say anything back. His apology means nothing to me. “For being a jerk, I mean. And being loud all the time. I’ll make the guys party somewhere else or at least get them to turn the music down. I don’t really party anyway.”  
“You don’t party? I hardly believe that,” I scoff.  
“Its true. I study at night while they party since I can’t during the day when I’m working.”  
“So you study art?” My sudden interest in him seems to take him by surprise.  
“Um, yeah. I want to teach art. What do you study?”  
“Biology.” For some reason, I decide to open up. “I’ve always liked the outdoors. My dad used to take me hunting.”  
“That’s cool,” he says sincerely. “Do you have a specific job in mind yet?”  
“No. I just don’t to want to sit at a desk for the rest of my life, you know?” This time when I look over at Peeta, I no longer see a frat boy with a popped shirt collar who drinks shitty beer all night, I see a guy who actually wants to amount to something in life. A guy who cares about something other than parties and alcohol and having sex with anything with a vagina. Maybe he isn’t such a bad guy after all.  
We talk about everything and nothing. My family. His. He tells me funny stories about some of the strange people he has encountered at the bakery. Some are so hilarious that I actually snort. I tell him hunting stories. It’s weird how an hour ago I thought he was biggest jerk in the entire world. He is actually kind. And funny, but not at anyone’s expense.  
I don’t know how much longer we talk, but suddenly our conversation is interrupted by the elevator coming back to life. It starts to move again, and in seconds the doors open and we are at the twelfth floor. Call me crazy, but I’m almost sad the machine is fixed.  
“Well I’m glad that’s over. I have to pee,” he says, making me laugh again. “So, I guess I’ll see you around.”  
“I guess so,” I say. He turns and walks toward his apartment. “Peeta,” I call out. He turns back to me. “Do you want to hang out some time? This weekend maybe?”  
“Sure,” he says with a sweet smile that sends an unexpected warmth through my body. He makes the rest of his journey to his apartment and goes inside.  
As I make my way to my own apartment, I cannot wipe the grin off my face. Who would have guessed that today I would become friends with Peeta Mellark, the guy who I’ve hated since I moved in. I sure wouldn’t have, but I think this is just the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Jerk!Peeta was so much fun! If anyone has any suggestions on what I should write next please leave a comment. :)


End file.
